Currently available (I/O) control, synchronization methods may not provide a desired level of performance in RAID environments with co-existing hardware and software-based I/O paths.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide an (I/O) control, synchronization method which addresses the above-referenced shortcomings of currently available solutions.